


最后一支舞

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, RK900 and Gavin are bad at feelings, they just need more time and space
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: RK和盖文在一起很久之后。





	最后一支舞

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档

早上十点的时候RK和盖文还在床上。被子缠住两个人的腿，床单拧成一团。盖文趴在RK身上，舌头舔掉他肚子上的精液。到了傍晚他差点把咖啡泼在RK脸上。

“操你。”盖文吼。他扑了个空，咖啡洒到了地上。下午他们习惯性地在沙发上窝在一起看电视，然后和往常一样，一点摩擦为导火索，迅速升级成没完没了争吵。凳子踢到一边，沙发垫皱成一团，还有地板上的咖啡渍。RK扭头走去厨房拿抹布，面无表情。

“我还以为你咖啡喝少了。”他蹲在地上擦咖啡渍的时候不紧不慢地来了一句，成功把盖文激得从沙发上跳下来。“操你的，”他又骂，眼角肌肉抽搐。“这他妈是我的公寓——有意见就自己滚出去！”

RK一言不发。他清理干净后去厨房洗抹布。他们都喜欢开放式的厨房，决定住一起的时候曾经一起装修盖文的公寓。他背对盖文，但是不妨碍盖文用膝盖猜到他现在嘲讽的嘴脸。“我没有搬走唯一原因是我还没有找到新的住所，或者不想在你某天喝醉被自己呕吐物呛死的时候在外面被你房东的电话轰炸。”

“那我他妈是不是应该感谢你？”盖文朝厨房吼，把空咖啡杯砰地一声甩到桌上。他不在乎会不会碎，上一个杯子的尸体还躺在垃圾桶里。RK没有理他。他们刚刚经历了又一次半个多小时的争吵，两个人都精疲力尽。RK甚至不知道仿生人会觉得累——他们以前搭档在一个案子里咬着线索的尾巴一点点摸索，他一周没有休眠，盖文几乎五天闭眼，他们都没有觉得累过。RK走到客厅，无视盖文，坐到沙发的一边，继续看刚刚电视上播放的节目。盖文压着火去冰箱里拿啤酒，坐到沙发另一头。

他们都盯着电视看，谁都没说话。淬了毒的句子还稀释在空气里，再开口又是半个小时前那种毫无意义的指责和谩骂的重复，日复一日，直到最后一点余温都扼杀殆尽。

RK换台。一部电影，场景特效光怪陆离。天色晚了，他们没有开灯，花花绿绿的屏幕有点刺眼，但也没人在看。RK换了个姿势。盖文咽了一口酒。他们都有点心不在焉。

_我他妈受够了_ 。盖文想。他们都这么想。盖文知道。他恨这种无用的默契。激情燃烧得如此之快，眨眼间什么都不剩。他们拼命做爱，用恶毒的语言互相攻击，用这种极端的不健康的方式填补代替早就不存在的激情。盖文盯着易拉罐上冷凝的水珠，被电视屏幕映成恶心的绿色。 _我们应该分开。我们已经走到头了。_

像是被这个想法哽住，或是再也无法忍受这种沉默，盖文突然起身，走到阳台。

太阳已经落下，只剩最后一抹灰紫色的晚霞。盖文的公寓不算高，但是傍晚的时候还可以在层层大楼的间隙看见完整的落日。盖文就因为这一点喜欢这里。他知道RK也是。他很想念RK还可以搂着他，两个人一起看日落的日子。但现在只有他一个人站在阳台，身后是一片漆黑的客厅。

很快晚霞也会消失，等街灯亮起来，就没什么可看的了。但盖文还不想进屋，他又喝了一口酒。旁边公寓的某一个窗户亮了灯，然后他听到音乐声。

古典乐。盖文李德的盲区。显而易见。

他不大喜欢这种慢吞吞的调子，但是RK喜欢。最先进的仿生人还拉着他买了一堆碟片。悠扬的调子慢慢传来，盖文有点犯困——他不应该这么快就醉了，也许他应该喝掉那杯咖啡——刚刚他把它泼在了地上。

盖文吐出一口气。啤酒的气从胃里涌上来，有点难受。他喜欢RK做的咖啡，同样的配方，他自己做不出来，也许这些家伙就是先进在这些地方。他不是什么猫舌，什么豆种，酸苦比例，烘焙程度，他根本尝不出来。但是RK给的就不一样——他不一样。他还记得RK第一次给他带咖啡。他们已经搭档了一段时间，盖文被一个积压的案子逼得快发疯，憋屈的情绪一下爆发。他把文件扔到桌上，大声抱怨咒骂——骂那些该死的罪犯，抱怨自己像白痴一样毫无头绪。他听到有人在笑，正准备大骂这个读不懂气氛的家伙——然后他看到了RK。

“我想你只是缺点咖啡因，警探。”RK他妈的对他笑，然后盖文的火不知怎么就没出息地无影无踪。他手里拿着一杯咖啡，不是局里茶水间的便宜货，是隔壁街区的那家咖啡馆——盖文甚至不知道他什么时候去买的。仿生人看似无意地拍了拍他的肩膀。“休息一会，警探。我可以先帮你整理文书工作。”

音乐声停顿了一会，换成一首舒缓的曲子。 _ _噢__ ，盖文记得这个旋律。他扭头看了眼客厅，RK还坐在那里。客厅里很黑，但他觉得RK应该在看着他。自从他摘了灯环，盖文很难再从他一成不变的表情里猜出他在想什么。声音很小，盖文不知道RK是不是能听见。RK喜欢收集这些曲子的CD——现在几乎没人在用这个听音乐，他异常后的个性惊人地怀旧。那天下午RK拉着他一家一家店里找，然后在傍晚回到他的公寓。他播放那些旧CD， _这首曲子_ ，和盖文一起坐在地上，用低沉的嗓音向盖文讲解。盖文似懂非懂地听，他根本没在听RK讲了什么，他只是看着RK薄薄的嘴唇翕动，睫毛在皮肤上投下淡蓝色的阴影。橘色的夕阳圈住他，给RK镶上一层柔和的金边，就在他的公寓，就在他的面前。盖文几乎是胆战心惊地看，他从来没有拥有过这样好的东西。那些橘色的光和音乐在盖文的脑子里燃烧，让他脱口就问：“ _你要不要搬进来和我一起住？_ ”

回答他的是一个吻。他们互相纠缠着，在客厅里一边笑一边跳舞。天已经黑了，他们没有开灯——但是——像是有无声的指引，他们在昏暗的客厅配合默契，仿佛他们本该如此。这不是他们第一次跳舞。在警局某一次募捐晚会的时候，盖文穿着件算服帖的西装，到了地方就自觉找个位置地方坐下来喝酒，反正没人会邀请他跳舞。酒过三巡，他有点昏沉。他一个人瘫在椅子上眯眼看着热闹的人群，确定今晚和他过去醉倒在沙发上听钟表滴答声的任何一个晚上也不会有什么不同。但RK却走过来，冲他笑吟吟地伸手。

_我应该在出门前熨一下这件该死的外套。_ 盖文第一个想到的是这个。他跟十六岁的时候第一次跟喜欢的人说上话一样嗫嚅不安，祈祷仿生人没有看到他通红的耳根。 _ _踩到我也没关系，警探。__ 他记得RK在耳边这样说，这个自负的混蛋。他开始后悔之前喝了太多酒，而这一切都意味太多——灯光，音乐，RK的西装，搭在腰上的手，还有喷在脖子上热热的气息——一切把他的他的脑子搅得一片空白。他不记得有没有踩到RK，不记得跳的是不是女步，更不记得后面的事。盖文只记得他们一直跳到最后一支曲子结束，到人群散尽也没有停。而第二天盖文在自己床上醒来的时候，他的搭档就躺在旁边。

外面的音乐变得遥远，也许已经停了，但盖文希望没有。他在心里继续哼着旋律，好像音乐一停下来，那些记忆中就会化作泡影，他们就会又回到那些心碎、疲惫、没完没了的争吵中去，而他们本不该是这样。盖文靠在栏杆上，突然很想哭。他们已经在一起四年了，鲜花，热吻，数不尽的甜言蜜语，他们都有过。盖文又醉眼朦胧地想起那个晚会，那个客厅。在那里，只有他和RK在跳舞。 _我们应该一直留在那里，_ 盖文想。晚风太冷，他不得不要回到客厅去。 _我们本应该像那样，一直跳下去。_

__

__

__

 


End file.
